This invention relates to fluid quick connect couplings utilized to retain one fluid conduit within another.
In a standard fluid quick connect assembly, a first tube has a bore which receives a quick connect coupling. A second tube is inserted into the bore, and generally an enlarged or upset portion on the second tube forces the quick connect coupling to a position that allows the second tube to move into the bore. Once the upset portion passes the quick connect coupling, the quick connect coupling moves back to a retention position at which it holds the second tube in the bore. One particularly successful type of fluid quick connect coupling is a collet connector, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,475. While these couplings provide very good retention, it is desirable to provide additional retention to further secure the second tube in the first tube.
Prior art fluid quick connect couplings sometimes utilize clips to further secure the second tube into the first tube. These clips have generally been of the sort that have surfaces which snap around the upset portion, and often a second upset portion, to hold the second tube within the first tube. The present invention provides improvements to such retention clips.